5th Annual Holiday Extravaganza
The 5th Annual Holiday Extravaganza was held, for the first time, at Nokia Theater, Grand Prairie, Texas. The Extravaganza featured Corn Mo as MC, and many volunteers in character costumes (Frosty, Rudolph, Christmas elves, a photo-taking Santa Claus with a real reindeer, sleigh and snow machine to name a few). Corn Mo doubled as Santa Claus in the Christmas play that Louis Schwadron wrote for this event. Opening acts included a Dallas-Ft. Worth Zoo animal show live on stage, tap-dancing grannies and a forgotten costume contest for which Tim apologized for after the show. Many forum members attended the show, many with their families, and Tim announced at one point that people had come from all around the world to see the show. Some members of The Spree performed in the Christmas play, which was a sort of combination of "It's A Wonderful Life" and "A Christmas Carol" that turned out rather well. Corn Mo portrayed Santa Claus, sitting with and singing with Jamey Welch as Mrs. Claus, telling the story of Tim's life as the play went on to a group of children and young fans who were elves. Toby Halbrooks portrayed Tim as a child. During and after the play, The Spree played in their red robes with Santa Claus-style hats on. A full Christmas set followed the play after Tim announced, "I want the band back -- all 26 of them." This is where having multimedia was really nice...Christmas carol lyrics scrolled along behind the band as the songs were played. After a break during which the tap-dancing grannies performed, The Spree came back and did a full rock set. Tim stayed to give autographs after the show was done, just sitting on the stage, signing and talking until people were done. Many Spree members also made rounds before and after the show in the lobby. Elaborate decorations in the lobby had to be taken down that night, so many members and volunteers including fans stayed to dismantle the many snowflakes, balloons and candy-striping that had been put up during that day and a couple before when the band had been practicing for the show. Christmas Setlist * Christmas Is Here * Do You Hear What I Hear? * Little Drummer Boy * Silent Night * Joy to the World * The time of My Life (Jamey Welch and Corn Mo) Spree Setlist * Together We're Heavy * Harp * A Long Day Continues / We Sound Amazed * It's the Sun * Hold Me Now * Two Thousand Places * What Child Is This? * Suitcase Calling * Light and Day / Reach for the Sun * One Man Show * When the Fool Becomes a King * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Spreebs Present From Texas, unless otherwise noted: * Aquaphase * Billy Shears (from Chattanooga, Tennessee) * ChaCha * ChristheGreat (from Sarnia, Canada) * dalya * Doom * irock * guseldorph * Mere1975 * Monet2u (from San Francisco, California) * no1rockfan (from Atlanta, Georgia) * Phyllis * Rebecca * Roach * SandraPowers (from Montreal, Canada) * SOM * squeezle * sybilskelton * Tuz (from New Jersey) * zenmomma Category:Band History